<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Spaces We Thought Were Empty by MistyRay00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471903">In The Spaces We Thought Were Empty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyRay00/pseuds/MistyRay00'>MistyRay00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost in Space (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Found Family, Idiots in Love, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyRay00/pseuds/MistyRay00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because if the second thing he’d learned is how to use his hands, the third was to find opportunity and seize it. </p><p>The first thing Don West learned, the earliest lesson he could recall, was that he was alone when life boiled down to it. There were other people, sure. But they were all scavenging too, out for their own gain, which, nothing wrong with that, if you asked him. </p><p>His outlook was sure, and he never second-guessed it.</p><p>That was, until he crash landed on an alien planet and had either the immense misfortune or pleasure of meeting the Robinsons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eventually - Relationship, John Robinson/Maureen Robinson, Judy Robinson/Don West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I figured I'd go ahead and post the prologue. Boy, do I have plans for this fic! I will update the summary to better capture the plot when I have the first chapter up, hopefully.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His mother left not long after he was born, so he’s told.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father, not having planned on him any more than his mother, didn’t know what to do with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More days than not, from as early as he can remember, he spent with an older lady whom his dad paid to watch him. At least during the day at first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers her as kind, eyes full of a life her body could no longer keep up with. Children are heavy to hold, after all. Children are messy, and it takes a lot of bending to pick it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was kind, but she was tired. There were too many times that he was hungry and she was asleep. Too many times that he had to learn to fix his own food, small, clumsy fingers making concoctions like tortillas and peanut butter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his father picked him up at night, he tucked himself into his bed at home, not so much as a “<em>duerme bien</em>” from the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, his dad didn’t come to get him at night. Or the night after. Or the one after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was seven, then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he found his rhythm, found his friends at school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don learned how to make what he had work for him. His clever fingers and charismatic tongue and ability to blend into the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could rely on those to get him out of trouble as quickly as he found it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, when he was fifteen, he buried the woman who had been the closest thing he had to a parent. Who had given all the energy she had left from a hard life that had already worn her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of him was buried that day too. The small part that hoped the good you did in the universe somehow came back around. Because she, for all her kindness, died life-weary and impoverished with the cheapest headstone on the market. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which, of course, meant Don was left with next to nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of the older boys at school started to talk about some men that had jobs. Jobs that made money. More than the money he made scrounging around for parts in the junkyard for the town mechanic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You ran packages. You didn’t ask questions. You got paid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The town mechanic found he was better used turning a wrench than scavenging for parts, and he learned everything he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His rest of his life had been much the same. Turning wrenches. Running packages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stakes just got higher, and the packages changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most recently, the packages had been people. From Earth to Alpha Centauri. And if he had some packages he’d delivered on the side, what was so wrong with that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because if the second thing he’d learned is how to use his hands, the third was to find opportunity and seize it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing Don West learned, the earliest lesson he could recall, was that he was alone when life boiled down to it. There were other people, sure. But they were all scavenging too, out for their own gain, which, nothing wrong with that, if you asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His outlook was sure, and he never second-guessed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was, until he crash landed on an alien planet and had either the immense misfortune or pleasure of meeting the Robinsons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A girl with ferocious determination and pretty eyes broke his nose and popped it back into place. Rattled his world view and didn’t bother putting that one back at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Convinced him to do the “right” damn thing, going to space in a deathtrap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which landed him stranded on another planet with these people for seven months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And nothing in his life has hurt and healed as much all in the same punch, because the Robinsons, for all their imperfections, they were genuinely </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to his denial’s chagrin, they were genuinely for him too. Worst of all, he knew he would do anything for them too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which the weeks following their escape of the planet put to proof. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, as he stands, watching Judy, Penny, and Will rush to hug their parents for the first time in nearly a month, he feels the part of him that was buried start to reemerge more fiercely than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so what if he fights to keep his eyes dry when all three of them turn and hug him at the same time? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s the only family he’s known in a long time. So excuse him if he holds on with everything he’s got. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because the first thing Don West is learning now is love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorely unedited, please forgive me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Judy knows something is off the moment she pulls back from hugging Don. If she weren’t as concerned, she might take more time to be flustered that she held the hug a couple seconds longer than Penny and Will. Physical proof of attachment wasn’t her usual style, but she figures if there’s a day to make an occasion out of, it’s now, the first time she’s seen her parents and Don in nearly a month.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s nothing short of miraculous, even to a brain as logical and grounded as hers. The fact that they’re all standing on the solid ground of some unnamed moon. Or, more accurately, under the solid ground of some moon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But something’s not right. His smile more than covers a small wince, but it’s still there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must see her expression, because his face drops into a frown to mirror hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something bothering you?” He tilts his head a little and his eyes narrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was about to ask you the same thing. What hurts?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs, “Wow, you really don’t take a break, do you? I mean, family reunion and everything, you can really take it easy for the day, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he’s dodging. She’ll try a different route. “Mom, what’s wrong with Don?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking for opinions, or...?” Penny chips up, and Don sticks his tongue out at her, ruffling her hair. But then he takes a step back, and that’s when she sees it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mom confirms it at the same time. “Sprained his ankle about a week back. We did what we knew to do, and he’d probably be better by now if he’d stay off it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy can only sigh. She’s not sure what else she expected. “I’ll deal with that in a minute. First, I think there are some things you guys need to be caught up on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her dad places a hand on her shoulder. She wasn’t sure until very recently if she’d ever see that smile again. “We do, but we can get caught up some other time? I think everyone could do for a shower and shut eye. It’s been a rough few weeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mom chips in with a soft smile, “I have several questions for you, but I know I’m going to have a clearer mind with some sleep too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dinginess of the tunnels here are a stark contrast to the pristine, white, modern interiors of the Jupiters, and Judy’s pretty sure she notices a water drip as she watches her parents start back down the hall to where their Jupiter is docked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She starts after them, jogging slightly to catch up to them as they start to round a corner. “No, Mom, Dad, wait! You really need to...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy watches her parents stop short. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hears her mother’s sharp intake of breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she hears her biological father’s voice. “Hi, Maureen. Been a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s seconds, but years of silence before her dad, John, that is, reaches out his hand. “You must be Grant. I’ve heard a lot of good about you. I’m John.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes the hand with nod. “Same here. Judy speaks of you very highly. Penny and Will, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two shake hands, it rattles the floor under Judy, and she’s sure the entire moon has to feel the impact of the momentousness of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mom is still quiet, until she isn’t. “Grant, how did you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story, but I can catch everybody up after some r &amp; r. I imagine it’s been a long day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s some whispering between Will, Penny, and Don behind Judy. It seems to draw the attention of the tall, slender man. He smiles at Judy as he steps past her, hand out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re Don. Don West, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Don stands up straighter, realizing the attention on him. “But, um, don’t let me interrupt the family moment or anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like we wouldn’t really be getting this moment if it weren’t for you.” He tilts his head toward Judy, and waves his hand toward Penny and Will. “And from what these guys tell me, you are family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The handshake is firm, but Judy notes how Don’s expression fights to stay casual. It’s always a strange, strange moment when Don has nothing to say. She imagines it’s weird for Don too, because for all his usual roguish swagger, he seems so unnerved at his comment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy watches the swallow, the jaw clench thing he does, and then the very strenuously articulated, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s an awkward few moments as everyone channels off in stunned revelation their separate ways. Judy contemplates going after her parents, but she figures they have more than enough to discuss amongst themselves for the evening. She doesn’t really want to dwell on that, and the best way to get her mind off of it is to find something to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, a task already created itself for her. She follows after Don. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not getting off that easy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He half turns to her, not stopping his step, albeit slower than usual. “Oh, really? What’s your price, princess?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head. “You’re not bribing me. I’m not that easily corrupted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re implying that it is possible to corrupt you, then?” he claps back with his infuriatingly smug side smile. She wonders if she already has been corrupted, as she’s starting to find that smile less and less annoying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to win. Come on. Medbay.” She grabs his arm, stilling him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, medbay?! Can’t we just use the stuff on the Jupiter? It’s a long walk...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re implying that it is painful for you to walk, then?” She doesn’t think her smug grin is as good as Don’s, but she’s giving it her best anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens his mouth, then shuts it, realizing his mistake. “Okay, so I give. It’s not going to be a pleasant stroll for me. You happy? Now that you know that, please can it just be the Jupiter’s med?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. We need to replenish supplies there. Which I was going to do tomorrow, but I can do it tonight, if you wanna wait for me to go all the way to the warehouse for restock.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, you’re ruthless,” Don relents with a grimace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. You want to lean on me?” she asks, and it’s an authentic offer, but he just rolls his eyes and snorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s say this were reversed. Would you take me up on the offer? Or would Ms. ‘Do it Myself’ hobble along, unhelped with pride still intact?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, there’s the prickle of annoyance. She lets out a humourless laugh. “I have half a mind to just let you get chronic ankle instability, you impossible man!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold up, how did a statement about your stubbornness turn to being about me?! How about you answer that question, then. Would you let me help you if this were you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not medically trained…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s beside the point, and you know it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s very against any physical altercations, bud, god, she wants to smack him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy lifts a hand to her face, before dropping it, stretching out her fingers at her sides. “Okay! How about this. If by the rare circumstance this is ever reversed, I will let you help me. Sound good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He makes an exaggerated face like he’s thinking. “Hm, almost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost! You just said…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts a hand up, indicating he has more to say. “Hold on. If it’s reversed, I get to carry you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She feels something drain from her face, and heat rise to replace it. “You… what? No! I’m not carrying you this time and that’s hardly…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don smiles, bright and self-satisfied. “I mean, you’re welcome to try, but it’s been a while since I could fit into my prom dress, you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s not really going to dwell on why her face feels even hotter at the thought of how much bigger than her he is. Despite the fact she could easily break something of his again. That’s the thought that comforts her into focus. “Just, let’s go already,” she says, offering her side to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don slings an arm around her shoulders, and it’s an awkward angle for sure. She’s more than a couple inches shorter than him. It’s the attentiveness and coordination she has to put into each step that help her ignore just how warm his arm is around her. And ignore why she would even notice that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a long walk to med bay, which Judy never really minded before. She’s a fast walker, afterall. Her frustration with Don fades at the winces he makes along the way despite the incessant chattering, so by the time they actually make it, she’s calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s up on one of the tables, and she has her back turned to him, rummaging through a cabinet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So. I’m not gonna lie, I’m kinda curious how the whole thing with your dad, I mean.. Dads? Is gonna play out.”  His voice echoes in the room that’s built for far more than two people. Don notes that it’s by far the cleanest room he’s seen in this...base… thing. Which makes sense, it is the medical wing after all. But it also makes him wonder why the rest of the place is in such rough shape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy’s shoulders tense at his question, and he instantly wants to retract it. Don’t get him wrong, he makes an entire hobby of getting under her skin, but even he knows the subjects to not do that with. He didn’t really think through that this might be one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” she asks, back still turned, and voice quieter than usual. Okay, definitely tread softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just, makes for interesting dynamics, I guess.” Don hopes his nonchalant tone diffuses the tension a little. It’s just his lucky day today, because it doesn’t at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” is all she says. She turns around to face him, face tight. “So, did you hear any cracking when you hurt your ankle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s obviously doesn’t want to talk about it, and he’ll humor her. “I don’t know. It was quite the chaotic moment, and yours truly was trying to save the day again…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even a smile as she continues. “Does it feel numb?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffs. “I wish it did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m going to need to take off your boot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boot comes off, and, yeah, he’s used to how uncomfortable that feels at this point. But then she’s brushing her fingers against his calf as she rolls his pant leg up, and that’s… that’s a new kind of uncomfortable. It’s even more uncomfortable that he wants to feel it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Been a while since another human touched you, that’s all. Get it together, West.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By gingerly feeling around, she’s able to determine there isn’t a fracture, but that it very likely is a second-degree sprain, which means some time off his feet. He’s not looking forward to that. It’s the first time in a month he’s not cramped up on the Jupiter 2, afterall. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s helping him into a brace when she asks, “Do you really think it will change the dynamics?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes him a second to realize what she’s talking about, and she must read it on him, because she clarifies, “With our family, I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our family. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which gets to his heart first? How she considers him part of their family? Or how scared she looks as she asks him that? It’s anyone’s guess, but she’s bandaging him up and slicing him open all at the same time. He really wishes she wouldn’t keep making a habit of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is so, so far out of his realm of comfort, but she needs assurance, and he’s gonna give it his best shot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your parents obviously love each other a lot, spoken with the confidence of a man who just spent an entire month third-wheeling. Not sure what Maureen and Grant had going on, but I’d say your mom put that behind her a while ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t really mean… I guess I hadn’t thought about that. I mean, I had, when we first found him, but he introduced us to Nasir, and, yeah, that’s not really what I’m worried about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, what’s got you then?” He’s sitting with his legs off the side of the table, and now that she has the brace on, she’s just.. standing between his legs as she’s opening up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think it will make things different with my dad, do you? Or for Penny and Will? I mean, obviously for my mom… We all finally are back together, and my parents are fine for the first time in forever. I’m just…” she looks down, hiding her face a little, but he doesn’t miss the glisten of liquid on her cheek, which she immediately tries to cover by brushing her temple.  “I’m scared. And I hate that I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand is around her forearm, thumb brushing at her wrist, before he can think better of it, “Hey, look, it’s not gonna happen.” He tilts his head down, trying to catch her eyes, bring her back from being tucked in on herself, which isn’t successful. “Judy, come on, look at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She does, reluctantly, but with a steeled jaw. And now he sees that’s because her eyes are watery. Yeah, she’s absolutely shredding his heart tonight. “Even if it gets weird for a bit, they’ll pull through. We always do, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite her nod, her shoulders shake a little, and shit, it really shakes him up to see her like this. He hates it, but he also recognizes that it means something that she’s willing to let him see her like this. It means a lot, actually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or nothing. He could just be the only one she can talk to. She’s had to be strong for ninety seven children for a while. And on top of that, she probably had to look in the eye during it all that she might never see her parents again. Parents that currently have a lot to deal with on their own and who she probably didn’t want to bother with her own stuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Process of elimination, here he is. Poor girl could do a lot better for a person to listen, but he’s trying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With all that in mind, he pulls her into a hug, and he’s not really a nervous guy, but he didn’t realize how he was holding his breath that she doesn’t think it’s inappropriate until she hugs him back, full body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her leg is sort of pressing his ankle in a weird way, but he ignores it, stroking her back as she buries her face in his shoulder. He’d like to say it’s completely selfless, but he knows how much he needs this too, how good it feels to be close to someone like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonna be alright. You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seems to take that as a cue to pull back, and he wants to slap himself for saying anything because of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs a little. “Sorry, I just kinda dumped all my issues on you. I can’t think of all you’ve been through the past weeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, you’re good, Doc. I’m kinda chicken shit at saying the right thing, but if you need, I’m here to listen, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too, okay? If the situation is flipped, you can come to me too.” Don can tell she means it, but he also knows she’s referring to earlier, about shutting off stubbornness and pride to ask for help. He guesses they kinda deserve whatever the other throws at them, when he thinks about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, princess.” And he didn’t mean to say it that softly, he meant to tease, because it’s creating a weird thing out of a good moment, because she’s too close, still standing between his legs, and really, maybe there’s a good reason one of them is always stubborn and the other is the one calling them on it. Because if they’re both open in the same moment…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinks, stepping back, and he’s pretty sure he’s thankful. Pretty sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Speaking of chickens, I haven’t seen her in forever. How is she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don smiles, welcoming the diversion. He doesn’t much care for being in his own head. “Wanna come see for yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy smiles back, and he could sing for how relieved it makes him. “Yeah, I should probably do an exam on her too.” She grabs a few things, and they head back to the docking bay. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And the award goes to this chapter for.... UNSUBTLE FORESHADOWING. </p><p>Thank you to anyone who takes the time to read this, it means a lot :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>John didn’t mind silence. In fact, if you asked him, there wasn’t nearly enough to go around these days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But tonight, as he and Maureen get back to their room on the Jupiter, he minds it a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What do you say when the man Maureen loved and the father of her first child ends up being alive? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s able to hold out for a solid two minutes before he physically is unable to not say something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And this needs to be said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maureen, listen. You do what you need to do, and I’ll understand. I’ll be fine, okay, you just do whatever….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She puts up a hand. “Stop, just stop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows when to obey orders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She places her hands on his cheeks, tilting him down to look at her. “I want you. Only you.That hasn’t changed and isn’t going to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John hadn’t noticed how hard he’d been holding his breath until his entire body sags with the relief of an exhale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all that’s happened in the past weeks and all that is sure to come, stability in this one thing means more than he can express. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they settle into bed with far more questions than answers in regard to how and why and what, they sleep harder than they have in a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were people lost in the journey to get here, she knows. She doesn’t know the full story yet, but she knows that much. But more of the adults made it than didn’t, and she’s thankful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because she’s nineteen and has more life experience than the average person a decade her senior, but, god, was she not ready to be the mother hen of ninety seven kids. She managed, (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Accept the unexpected. Assess your options. Move forward.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)  but she’s glad to be able to focus and use her talents in more familiar territory. There are the injured, afterall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not only did the injured people return. So did all the doctors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not organized in the least, the people strung around, doctors and medics moving from patient to patient, looking for the minimal supplies in a new, unknown environment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a woman with a gnarly gash on her forehead, and Judy immediately gets to work. She makes a quick run, dodging other medics and limping people, to a cabinet for some stitching material, but when she returns, there’s already someone else sitting in front of the woman, administering a numbing agent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can finish the stitching if you want to start on someone else,” Judy starts, holding up her hands with the materials in show. But the man just takes the items from her hands with a pitying smile that makes her now empty hands clench.  “I got it. Appreciate the run.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy pivots on her heel, ready to help someone else who needs it, but behind her shoulder, she hears, “Oh, would you mind grabbing some extra bandaging?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sees red. And she counts to five before she says anything, because the last thing she needs right now is the perspective of her to be emotionally unstable or uncollected in any way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For as quickly as they all hailed her a hero for saving their children, they’re happy to forget her capacity as a doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a retort on the tip of her tongue, but she stops when she catches a glance of her mom in her side vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grant is going to brief us. They’d like for you to be there.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Maureen looks tired, but Judy’s wrapped up in a moment of wrenching admiration for her, for all the fire still in her eyes that refuses to be put out by anything space can throw at her. Judy’s taking it in like a deep breath before diving underwater; this conversation will not be easy for her mother. For anyone, but especially her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walk the dingy tunnels, her mom fills her in on who all is going to be there. Captain Kamal and two of the bridge officers, Victor Dhar, Hiroki and Naoko Watanabe, four other people in charge of something Judy needs introduction to, and her parents. All three of them. Well, and Nasir, her… stepdad she guesses? And also co-captain of the former </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fortuna</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which is what actually qualifies him to be a part of this meeting. And Ben Adler, whose survival her mom says will be explained. Hastings, by popular vote of the remaining members of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Resolute, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was in a holding cell for his crimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a jolt, Judy realizes there’s someone missing. “Wait,” she says, turning to her mom. “Don...he needs to be there too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maureen looks at her for a long second, but nods, and Judy takes off running down the hall to the docking bay, where she heard off-handedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Resolute</span>
  </em>
  <span> crew will be making repairs on the remaining Jupiters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light of welding casts a strange hue of orange on the rough, brown walls. There’s a distinct smell that she can’t place, which wrinkles her nose at the same time her eyes squint to find Don.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, one doesn’t have to see to find Don West. All you need is ears. She’s pretty sure she’d recognize his voice anywhere, even if he wasn’t consistently the loudest person in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, esa no. ¡La otra!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” (No, not that one. The other one!) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another masculine voice yells back, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Estoy intentándolo! ¡Deja de gritar</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” (I’m trying! Stop yelling!)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡Cuando el fuego se haya ido, dejaré de gritar!” (When the fire is gone, I’ll stop yelling!) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“West! Why is my bay on fire?” comes a woman’s voice from the dock adjacent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will not be! In just one….” there’s a commotion, a crash, white smoke, and then “See! All good now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy finally sees his face, peering over to address the concerned-with-good reason woman with a thumbs up. He has something black smudged across his face, and of all things, a warm wave of affection sweeps across Judy’s chest. She can’t help her smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he catches a glimpse of her, he takes his gloves off with his teeth and hobbles over, muttering something about “newbies” under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think we had need of a Doctor today,” he greets with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She folds her arms, but her smile can’t waver. “Here to enforce orders for someone to stay off his feet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don puts his hands up in mock-surrender. “I wasn’t really on them! I was on the creeper most of the day. You just caught me at… a bad moment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A half laugh gets caught on the tip of her tongue. “I can see that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks back over his shoulder, where his work table is still smoking. “Alright, alright. Why are you really here then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembers why she’s actually here, and the fact it’s rather time sensitive, and straightens her posture. “There’s a briefing meeting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls a rag out of his back pocket, smudging the black stuff on his face into a grey smear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Still handsome</span>
  </em>
  <span>, some part of her mind she loves to ignore offers, which she slams the metaphorical silence button on. “Shouldn’t everyone be gathered up for that? Thought that was tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the public one. This is an initial leadership intel briefing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whistles. “Sounds fancy. I’m assuming there’s something you need to know from me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, you need to be there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’s eyebrows shoot up. “Why? Nothing that happened that John or Maureen couldn’t fill them in on in my place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hates when he makes her unsure of herself, and she hates that she can’t hold his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s important for you to know. You’ve been crucial… to all of it… and what Grant has to say… just come, alright! I’m already late as it is.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. Let me just… hang on.” He puts a finger up, signaling for her to wait as he hobble-jogs back to his bay. When he reappears from behind the corner, he’s missing his oil-stained jumpsuit, leaving his sweat-soaked normal clothes from under.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walk as quickly as people can when one has a sprained ankle, he runs a hand through his hair in attempt to tame it. “Let’s just hope no one stands too close, huh? Just because the oil is missing doesn’t mean the smell is.” He takes an exaggerated whiff of his shirt in punctuation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll take one for the team,” Judy replies, feeling the corner of her lip quirk up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I’ll stand next to you, then.” She wishes she could take it back, because the smirk that’s sent her way in return isn’t worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finding excuses to stand next to me, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy really hopes he didn’t see the micro change of expression to embarrassment before forcing neutrality. “No, I...just, keep up, will you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don seems to have what he wanted, though, as his face of one of victory. “Well, just know you don’t need excuses for that, and wait! Keep up? I thought I was supposed to take it easy?!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>******</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Don and Judy arrive, a hush falls over the chatter in the room. Everyone eyes them with agitation Judy’s certain comes from the fact that they’re late. And maybe Don’s presence. She’s barely qualified to be here herself. Her sole qualification for the meeting is any questions that might need answering about her journey as the captain of a ship full of their children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s another dingy, brown room with a drip sounding from the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain Kamal’s voice rings out first, “Shall we begin, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looks to Grant, but he simply nods back in the direction of Captain Kamal. “I think it might be best if you start with how you all got here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamal in turn gestures to Ben. “I believe Mr. Adler can explain in better detail than I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben clears his throat, pushing off the wall behind him to stand tall. “It’s a rather long story with a complicated ending, but in the short, I was able to communicate with the remaining robots. We now have a somewhat uneasy alliance which involved them getting us to safety in turn for us ending the cycle of their abuse.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their abuse?” Nasir asks from his position at Grant’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben tilts his head in affirmation. “Yes, Alpha Centauri’s leadership, and formerly, myself included, has been forcing them to take us to and fro Earth and the colonies. During this process, they’ve been treated cruelly. They’ve also stolen an engine of theirs, the only reason we’re able to even travel through space the way we have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wave of uneasiness that sweeps through the room tells Judy that this wasn’t a unanimous decision among </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Resolute</span>
  </em>
  <span> leadership. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamal interjects, “We didn’t have a choice. When Ben met up with us, we were all stranded on a planet covered in water with nowhere else to go. It was either find some way to agree to the robot’s demands, or never see our children again.”  She says it in a firm voice, reminding the room of their </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Judy also suspects that she’s reminding herself too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy’s mind sparks a question, which might be a welcome change of subject. “Wait, how did you find us? I mean, if you asked them to take you to Alpha Centauri, why would you end up here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maureen speaks up, “We didn’t specify ‘Alpha Centauri.’ We asked to follow the signal we sent you after, Judy, which, given, we thought was Alpha Centauri. But all things given, it was a mercy we aren’t anywhere near that planet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Judy asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems no one particularly wants to speak to that, then Victor Dhar finally answers. “The robot’s demands for justice might have turned violent if they were given access to Alpha Centauri.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a large assumption, and you know it,” Ben grits back at Victor from across the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor inhales a sharp, staccato breath. “It’s a large assumption to say they wouldn’t. After all, we had to negotiate to have time to attempt to get leadership to agree peacefully. What exactly did you think they were planning initially for us to have to ask for that term?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s another beat of silence as Ben glares at Victor.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grant speaks. “So, it’s a mercy that you’re here instead, because now the robots don’t have the coordinates to Alpha Centauri.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maureen nods. “Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the four people Judy has yet to be introduced to interjects next. “Now that that’s said, could we find out where ‘here’ actually is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All eyes are back on Grant. He exchanges glances with Nasir and one of the other three people Judy doesn’t know yet. “It’s a long story too, but I’m afraid there’s not really a short version. To start, for those who don’t yet know me, I’m Grant Kelly, and this is Nasir Abadi, and we are both survivors of the crash of the ship </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fortuna</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gasps of recognition and a couple murmurs spread across the room, but Grant carries on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are a total of six other surviving members, whom I’ll be happy to introduce you all to later, and the man in the corner over there is Charles Navien. His presence will explain itself in a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ll start with the fact that our mission was to make first contact with the robots, about nineteen years ago. We were sent to meet in our solar system, but far enough from Earth to not cause more risk than necessary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When our ships were in signal range, neither party wanted to be the first to board the other’s ship. To this day, I’m not sure what went wrong in our communications, but something must have spooked them, because one minute we were exchanging semi-understood conversation via radio, and the next, we were warped into this star system with no sign of the robots. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>We were floating, with no way of returning to our own solar system, or even galaxy for all we know, so we used our ship’s transport to land on the nearest planet. You might have noticed we didn’t exactly leave the place the way we found it, if you caught a view of it on your way in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy hears Don snort, and one or two other people chuckle, but for the most part, the room remains stone-faced and on their toes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nasir, myself, and at the time eight other crewmates lived on the planet for close to fifteen years. In those years, we lost two of our crewmates.” Grant’s face wavers for a moment before it steels, and he goes on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t know the cause at the time, but the planet’s tectonic activity increased drastically, and soon, living there wasn’t going to be an option. We used a very rudimentary version of how I understand your Jupiters convert bio waste into fuel, and when we could no longer stay on the planet, we launched our transport. We were aiming toward another planet in this system, which we hadn’t a lot of hope of reaching to begin with, but we were intercepted at that point by Mr. Navien and his crew, and they brought us here, to the moon and the completed wing of the prison.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, ‘prison’?” Kamal questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point Navien speaks up. “Yes, prison. Luckily this wing was completed to the point of sufficient life support systems before they abandoned construction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is ‘they’?” John asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abandoned?” and “Prison for who?” calls other voices in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Navien puts his hands up against the onslaught of questions. “Hold on, hold on. I’m getting to all of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He inhales, then continues. “Alpha Centauri initially built the prison here on the moon, due to an unruly wildlife issue on the nearest planet, but they’ve since acquired some way of fending off the animals, and since it’s much easier and I imagine cost effective to build where life support systems aren’t an issue, they built instead on the planet we’ve started calling Saltu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maureen leans forward, and Judy can see all the questions coursing through her veins that she’s sure she wants to ask, but she narrows down to one. “Why would Alpha Centauri build a prison in another star system? Surely </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t cost effective, to keep transporting back and forth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiroki Wantanabe adds, “And there’s already a prison and justice system set up on Alpha Centauri. There’s no reason to put one out here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Navien puts his hands up again to quiet the room. “I understand that you all have doubts, but that doesn’t change the facts. I know all of this firsthand. And you’re not wrong, it’s costly. But secrets and loss of control are even more pricey.” He shakes his head, seemingly preparing himself for what he says next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understand this: Alpha Centauri is not the paradise your pamphlets depict. There is a rigorous power structure that they can get away with under the premise of ‘not making the same mistakes of Earth’. Some people find comfort in that, some people recognize the danger. Some speak out against that, and if you’re loud enough, you become a threat. The kind that can’t simply be put in a prison that everyone knows about. No, you supposedly get ‘sent back to Earth’ on </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Resolute</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s next return trip, but they can’t afford talk on Earth either. So this star system became the solution.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben shakes his head emphatically. “That can’t be the case. They’d need another robot engine and the robot to match in order to operate across star systems. The only one we had was the one aboard </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Resolute</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The one that got the children here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Navien shrugs his shoulders. “Then I guess they have another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor scoffs. “You guess? You’re making some steep accusations to be saying ‘I guess’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Judy has a question of her own. “You said firsthand. How do you know all this firsthand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Navien shifts his weight from one leg to the other, and for the first time since all this began, looks down for a moment. “Firsthand, because I was imprisoned on Saltu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room falls quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamal raises an eyebrow, finally. “So our only source of information is a prison escapee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, to Judy’s shock, Don, of all people, adds to the conversation. “For what it’s worth, I don’t know any more about the prison existing or not than any of you do, but what he says about Alpha Centauri leadership and the resulting unrest lines up with my experience there. And there have been a growing number of my… business partners that have gone missing. Whenever I asked around about it, I got a lot of shifty subject changes and side-eyes. And as someone who was on every return trip of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Resolute</span>
  </em>
  <span> and knows every place aboard to hide things, I can guarantee there weren’t any people returning to Earth that weren’t crew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that ups our sources to a prison escapee </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a smuggler. I’m feeling better already.” Judy forgot the name of the man who spoke, but she resists the urge to give him a sound piece of her mind right then and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grant jumps to both of their defenses. “It sounds like you owe a lot of thanks to your survival to that smuggler, and the only thing Navien is guilty of is exercising the freedom of speech. We could go on about this for hours, his word against yours, but I think it’d be much more effective to let you see for yourselves on Saltu, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kamal nods, finally. “When do we leave?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for this one! Plot setup isn't my strength, but the good stuff is coming, I promise! </p><p>Also, I recognize my understanding of mechanics, medicine, aerospace, and quantum physics is and will continue to be very uneducated. If you know better than me, feel free to let me know, and I'll do my best to fix it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the end, an even smaller group than the one welcomed to the leadership briefing is selected to go to Saltu. They have to plan the journey around when Alpha Centauri’s transport usually comes, which unless they’d like to wait another two weeks to be safe, means they have to leave the day after next at the latest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John and Maureen are invited to join, and although hesitant at first to leave the children they just reunited with, decide in the end, with a family vote in favor, that it’s important they go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That afternoon, when Ava’s determined that they’ve made enough progress on Jupiter repairs for the day, Don sets out to find Judy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because after leadership gives the rest of the people some bullshit filled, hyper-edited version of the information exchanged today, some of the crew and who Don’s assuming are other prison-escapees have a little….</span>
  <em>
    <span>gathering</span>
  </em>
  <span> planned. Which might do Ms. Never Has Fun Without An Engrained Invitation And Still Hesitates some good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she’s not anywhere he’s checked so far. Not in the medbay. Not in the warehouse. Not on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jupiter 2</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he’s really quite sore from all the walking, his ankle better in the brace, but still not able to properly hold his weight. He’s just about to find Penny, see if she knows where Judy is, but that’s exactly where he finds her. He hears the laughing, and that’s the only reason he finds her. With Penny, on the now vacant Jupiter 8. They sit on the floor, three small children between them, doing that belly laugh thing kids do as the girls take turns pulling the most ridiculous faces at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He imagines it must be easy for people to forget that Judy Robinson, for all her iron backbone and action-oriented empathy, has a captivating tenderness about her. He has to imagine what it’s like for other people to forget that, because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he sure never does. And he knows to still a little at the times he gets a window into the side of her, because he’s not sure if she likes that about herself or not. Or at least if she likes people seeing that in her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny notices him first, and her face lights up in a way that makes him forget the ache in his leg for a second. Don doesn’t have siblings, at least to his knowledge. He’s never really thought he missed much ‘til Penny and Will. And Judy… well, he doesn’t really let himself think why he can’t quite put her on that same list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny waves him over, and after some awkward repositioning, he’s able to sit on the floor too, far enough back to not disturb the scene. He doesn’t really consider himself much of a kid person, afterall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But of course that, like way too many other things about himself he was sure about, is called into question, because one of the little urchins waddles over to him pulling the best impression of a face Penny just made at him, and he doesn’t really do small kids, alright? They’re not his style, he’s not their style. But he pulls his best funny face back anyway, because what kind of monster doesn’t when they look at you like that, all big puppy eyes and eager expressions, knowing too little about the world to expect anything but acceptance. And if it’s because of some personal reasons he wants to make sure no kid feels the kick of rejection, sue him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He keeps hoping the kid will wander back, get bored of him and find something more interesting, but the boy lingers before just… plopping down on his lap, pointing his beard, asking how he gets one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don laughs a little, before focusing completely on the boy, taping him on the nose with a single finger. “Just, uh, eat your vegetables, okay? And it’ll come with getting taller.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do your vegetables get stuck in it?” the kid asks, deadpan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don juts his lip out, trying to keep his expression serious. “Sometimes. But mine isn’t too long, so it’s normally not too big of a deal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid nods, seemingly content but pensive of the new information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’s just smiling down at the kid, but then he looks up, and Judy’s looking at him. Like, really looking at him. And there’s something soft and perceptive about that stare, and he doesn’t like that one bit. Because she’s looking at him, but she’s seeing he doesn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat. “So, you two babysitting for the night, or…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny just shakes her head, and Judy starts to speak, but then stops herself. She seems to be calculating her words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, not everyone came back, right?” Judy gives him a pointed look, like she’s wanting him to read into that, hoping to not explain too much in front of the tiny beings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>These kids’ parents were the ones that didn’t make it. The ones that he and the rest of the surviving adults watched die. He has a hard time finding his words, and he really doesn’t like how often that’s becoming an occurrence nowadays, but the whole no parents thing really hits a little too close to home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny, thankfully, says something. “They already have people who’re taking them in, but we kinda...bonded over the past little bit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy picks up a toy strung out on the ground and one of the kids. “We’re spending some time, but they’re going over to be with Will and some of the other kids in a little bit, and their new families. To kinda blend the old faces with the new, make an easier adjustment, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoops the boy up, and Penny’s taking the other girl, and then they’re off down the ramp, heading over to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jupiter 2</span>
  </em>
  <span>, docked a few stations away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the kids are down, they instantly bolt their separate directions into the open arms of the families.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you two aren’t sticking around?” Don points between Penny and Judy, the latter of whom elbows the former with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Penny here has plans for the evening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny rolls her eyes, but her cheeks redden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don snaps his fingers. “Wait, this isn’t ‘bad kisser’ dude, is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems I might have given that opinion prematurely, and I’m going to have the release an official statement in the sequel to retract it.” Penny’s trying not to smile herself, but she’s failing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soooo, I’m gonna go get dressed. I’m taking your striped shirt, by the way,” she calls as she heads into Judy’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again? I might have somewhere to wear that tonight!” Judy calls after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny’s muffled yell echoes back, “I know you don’t!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don sees his window. “Actually, that’s why I was trying to find you. Little crew party tonight, and you’re coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can visibly watch her bristle. “Oh, I am, am I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are. This is an intervention, Doc. I took some tests, and your fun level is critically low. This is for your own good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mouth hangs open slightly.  “I’m sorry, ‘fun level’? Do you hear the stuff that comes out of your mouth, Don?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squints a little to emphasize. “In case you haven’t noticed, I take a lot of comfort in not caring about what’s left my mouth once it has.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> At least not until some recent exceptions. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ve noticed.” She’s annoyed, and he really shouldn’t get so much from getting under her skin, but he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So come on, I’ll get showered, you go steal a shirt of Penny’s for karma’s sake, and let’s get going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s considering, he can tell by the fact she hasn’t already given an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I don’t know, parties aren’t exactly my thing.” Her arms are crossed shielding her chest, and would you look at that, he has her on her toes. Huh. She ran a race and won with the space-dinosaur-thingys, and here she is, nervous about a party. He’s not sure he’ll ever get what makes Judy Robinson tick. Or why he keeps trying to figure that out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you’ve had a crazy few months, alright? Take a night, do something different, get your mind off of things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closes her eyes, but she drops her hands. “Fine. But I call the shower first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don tsks, cocking his head. “Not if I get there first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She barely has time to register his words before he takes off down the hall toward the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he’s slow with his one leg down, and even on his best day, she’s still faster than him. So she runs after him, easily about to pass him, when she feels his arms around her and her center of gravity shift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don! What’re you… that’s cheating!” Even as she begins her sentence sounding irritated, it ends in laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has his arms around her middle, pulling her back into him, before leveraging his weight so she’s behind him and he has the heading again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he’s not gonna think about how she feels in his arms, even for a second. And he’s not gonna think about how bad of an idea this was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Judy’s caught onto his trick, and she does the same, arms around him, going to shift herself forward and him back, except it doesn’t quite work the same, given he’s decently more solid than she is. She’s fast, afterall, and all the momentum has to go somewhere, and on a normal day, he could stand against it, but she just happened to choose the side with his brace, and it’s either he’s going down or about to feel a significant amount of pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hit the floor in a tangle of limbs, her on top of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she gains her balance back and pushes herself up, her face is right there in front of his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Such a fucking bad idea. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t really move until she does, but she’s not going anywhere, just staring at him. With those eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Those damn eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  And he has to break whatever energy just charged the small space between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t play fair, princess.” And he hoped that saying that would twist the moment back to playful, but his voice comes out husky, and her eyes light up in response to it, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if that doesn’t shoot straight up his spine, landing low in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both snap their attention up when someone fakes a cough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny stands, holding the door to the bathroom.  “Actually, I’m taking shower first. So, you two can get.. untangled… until then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Don’s trying to not look at her, he catches the last bit of a blush on Judy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they’re both standing again and a safe distance apart, he clears his throat. “Right, so, see you in thirty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods, eyes not staying on his a second more than necessary. “See you in thirty.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a short little fluffy chapter! Next time, we have a party on our hands. </p><p>And I promise, the plot is coming.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a note that there is some strong innuendo in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s not really a room in which the party is being held. It’s more of a dark corridor that doesn’t get a lot of passage. There are tiny rooms off the passages with no doors, and Judy tenses even more at the knowledge their original purpose was to be prison cells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tries to lean into Don’s easy-going nature, hoping some of it will rub off on her. It’s not like she’s never gone to a party before. She went to a solid two, and it was enough for her to know her tastes lie elsewhere. But she leaves herself somewhat open to a new opinion. For it being different when it’s not a bunch of rowdy teenagers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There can’t be more than twenty people, but everyone has their own flavor of a smile on and a container of some sort in their hands. She doesn’t recognize the song playing, but she likes the smooth R&amp;B beat. It was decidedly more pleasant that the electronic dance music from her past experience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two people whoop and wave Don over when they see him, and she follows, not really knowing anyone else in the group to talk to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don makes casual introductions to the two men, Damien and Sam, and them back to her.  Damien makes an exaggerated gesture of respect when putting her name with the fact she captained the children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know we had such high profilers slumming it tonight.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy knows it isn’t a compliment. But all at once, Sam elbows Damien and Don says something that isn’t English, and it’s too fast for her to translate, but knows the tone is admonishing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damien puts his hands up in surrender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy just smiles, predatory, taking note of a pack of cards atop the turned over crate at his feet. She nods in its direction. “How ‘bout we let the game dictate who’s high profile and who isn’t, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man looks up, intrigued. “What’s your game, then? Texas Hold-em? Omaha? Seven-card?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s briefly startled that there’s more than one type, and that Don didn’t bother telling her and her siblings what type they were being taught throughout those seven long months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy glances over to him, trying not to let the discomfort show on her face, but he somehow reads the silent question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have the best chance of survival playing her at Hold ‘em.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damien looks back and forth between her and Don for a second with a smirk. “Alright then. Sam, you deal.” As he turns around, summoning others to join, she looks at Don again, mouthing a “thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winks, and she that swoop in her belly in response? It could go to hell. She had a game to win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don disappears for a second after insisting this required drinks. A woman takes her seat next to her at the makeshift table being set up for the game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy recognizes her as the woman that had been yelling at Don in the docking bay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re one of the Robinsons, right?” She starts, extending a hand. Judy takes the hand, noting briefly that handshakes aren’t usually the way you greeted at these type of things. She smiles anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’m Judy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ava.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her demeanor seemed warm enough, if not well-practiced on being fluffily friendly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava went quiet beside her, as if she didn’t know what to say next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy said the first thing that came to mind. “Is he insufferably loud at work too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman is responding before Judy even finishes tipping her head over to where Don is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, yes. We once all pooled a bribe to try to get him to be quiet for an entire day. He didn’t even make it to lunch. Plus, he claimed singing wasn’t talking, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> became a whole thing. And he was stranded with you all for seven months?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy laughs, genuinely. “Yeah, wish I woulda thought of that bribe thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava snorts. “Didn’t work anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy allows her eyes to travel back to Don. She’s made a rule that she can’t do it for more than two seconds, and she’s not going to dig too deep into </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had to make such a rule, she just isn’t, okay? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he’s wearing that black shirt she only remembers him wearing on Christmas. The one that pulls over his shoulders and chest in just the right way, and he’s decided to roll up his sleeves to his forearms so she can see that one tattoo he has. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does he have more tattoos in other plac…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snaps her head back. This is exactly why she has the two second rule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava gives her a pointed look, and Judy absolutely refuses to let her cheeks flush in front of her. Time to change the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do you usually play Texas…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not his usual type,” Ava starts in the middle of her sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...what?” The horror of what she thinks she means sinks in just a second later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he didn’t really bring any of ‘em to these little gigs, come to think of it.” Ava waves a hand around the room. “Unless they were part of the crew and were invited too, but I think those were more casual arrangements anyway, if you know what I mean. “ Her tone is matter of fact, no menace, but Judy can’t help the strange defensiveness rising in her. She’s ready to say something, she’s not sure what, when Ava finishes, “So you must be something special.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, it’s a statement, not a backhanded insult. At least, Judy doesn’t pick up on that. A hundred thoughts flash across her mind, but she focuses on what she needs to say, keeping the new information to think on later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not… it’s not like that. Between us.” Judy wishes her voice sounded firmer than it comes out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava just laughs, and Judy feels a hot spike of anger. “But you’d like it to, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Judy says far too quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sis, you gotta get more subtle at checking him out if you want me to believe that. And a lot better at lying if you want to win this poker game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that!” Judy knows it’s a juvenile response, and she’s protesting far too loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman shakes her head. “Whatever you say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The quiet between them returns, and it’s one full of simmering nerves for Judy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the record? Even if it’s not like that for you, Don’s been my employee for over five years now, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Me, Myself, and I</span>
  </em>
  <span> never looked at any of them the way he looks at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear rushes through her. As strong as the far-too-many moments in the past year that she’s almost died. Why? Because Ava’s wrong? Because she’s right? Because this is one of the only subjects that makes her feel afraid for some stupid reason? She just wants to talk about anything that isn’t this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question of why Ava even cares is on the tip of her tongue when a familiar voice comes up behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. No no. Absolutely not. I can’t have the two people who love yelling at me most teaming up. It’s an unfair advantage, and I won’t stand for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoots himself right between them on the bench, and for a moment, his leg is right up against Judy’s. And it’s just too much after that conversation, but she doesn’t want to move away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One yelling at you has hardly done the trick up ‘til this point, West.” Ava retorts back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’s holding two cups, and he hands one to Judy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She eyes it suspiciously, thankful for the distraction from her thoughts. “What’s in it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A slightly altered recipe for moonshine.” He throws back a sip from his cup. “It’s actually pretty fascinating, they rigged one of the heating systems…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, moonshine? As in </span>
  <em>
    <span>homemade</span>
  </em>
  <span> moonshine?! Don you can go blind! Or your kidneys can fail. Or you could die!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts a finger up in attempt to silence her, which just makes her want to yell more. “Woah woah woah, ease up. This batch is fine. I tested it personally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stares at him, mouth gaping as he takes another sip. “As in… there were other batches that weren’t? And Don! Why are you the person who tests these!” She has the good sense to keep her voice down now, even if it’s harsh. Don doesn’t catch the same memo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess, we’re apt to die any day with how things have been going. If this ends up being my end, it’s a worthy cause. And we have a coin toss to see who does it. I just hit some bad luck this time. It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it really isn’t!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman Judy hasn’t been introduced to calls out. “Oi! Finish the lover’s spat on your own time, yeah? So we can start the game before I’m grey, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a few scattered chuckles and sounds of agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy flushes, too angry to correct any of them. And she can’t look at Don. How could he? After all they’ve been through. After how much he’s done… just gamble with his life like that. She takes a seat at the table, away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damien takes his seat next to her. He points to her glass. “So you gonna drink that? Or is it too lowly of you to drink crew’s brew?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy isn’t foreign to peer pressure. She’s been through at least fifty monotonous lectures about it in classes and she’s even spoken about it for an honors society. But she wants nothing more than to rub it in his arrogant face right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she tilts her head back with the cup, chugging the half-full glass. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go big or go home right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She regrets it the moment the first bit gets past the tip of her tongue, and it takes a focused effort to swallow it all. A shudder she can’t help passes through her, but someone whoops across the table and follows her lead. Then another. Then another. Cups are downed. Damien even raises his glass to her before tipping his back. But when she looks to Don, his face is unreadable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s almost like he’s trying to catch her eye, and once he succeeds, he mouths what she’s pretty sure is “you don’t have to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What, the drinking? Or the showing up arrogant pricks? Either way, she’s not sorry for her decisions. There’s something that has her on the edge of a razor tonight, and she’s enjoying playing with that line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don downs his glass too, finally, only once Ava prompts him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the game begins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lasts fairly far into the game, only folding as one the last three people. Damien folded before her, and Don’s pretty sure that’s all she cared about anyway. There was a certain satisfaction he had from it, and not just because he taught her. She usually had a shit poker face, but tonight, she somehow managed it just fine. Something about her demeanor… Yeah, probably just pissed at him for the whole moonshine thing. She gets this stoney, somewhat poutish face when she’s mad, and he knows it would make her start yelling again if he told her it was cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s almost tempted anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when she takes her second glass of liquor, he opts to not. Judy’s not the type to indulge in anything, and while he’d normally applaud her developing sense of adventure, something about it is</span>
  <em>
    <span> off</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She starts chatting with Nora, the girl who yelled for them to begin the game. Assuming they were a couple. Which he could have, should have, corrected right then and there. Because it’s not like that with Judy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it’s been a while since he’s been to church, right? Been a while since he’s cared to have an opinion one way or the other on the afterlife or lack thereof. But he’s sure either way, the universe will create a special exception. Because him? He’s definitely going to hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’d be a lie to say his mind hadn’t brushed the subject since he met her. But then he immediately shut it down, darting away from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because at first, he’d noticed she looked good. She does. Just a fact. Pair that with the fact of her age, and he’d mentally smack himself back into shape, because he wasn’t going to be a creep. Even if it weren’t for that age thing, he didn’t think she was the type for the kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>arrangements</span>
  </em>
  <span> he usually did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But later, it was more than trying not to notice how her pants hugged her. It was a respect of her capacity. A knowledge that she’d been through her share of shit and came out stronger on the other end. And a friendship. A genuine liking of having her around. And that’d been that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then there was this want, one he couldn’t put a name on because it hadn't known anything like it before. And he wasn’t going to take the time to figure it out; it was already unpleasant enough to be this unsure of things and spending so much time in his head. He lived in the present, physical world. If you couldn’t act, it wasn’t worth your thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he’s going to hell. Because after what Nora said, a lightbulb switches on, and he can finally put a name to that want. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s going because he wants something with Judy Robinson. Smart, strong, kind, bright-futured, young, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too young goddammit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Judy Robinson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure hell hasn’t already found him anyway, because there’s no way that want goes anywhere. He won’t let it, and even if he did, there isn’t a chance it’d end well, even on the chance she’d feel the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not stupid. He’s been around. He knows a look when he sees one, and Judy’s given him one a time or two. Might just be because he was the only thing to look at for seven months, though. She could admire the view either way. He didn’t mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But this? This realization? He minded that a lot. Because he’s not the type to short himself or not try for something he wants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not this time. There’s just too much to lose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts have put him in a mood of his own, but he’s forced back to the moment when Damien comes back by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s got her own spin for sure, but I’d recognize some of those tricks anywhere. You teaching classes now, West?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judy and Nora are still talking, laughing even, but she’s still close enough by to hear Damien’s comment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He probably wouldn’t even bat an eye at it normally, what he said. But Don’s a couple drinks in, and he’s in a bad mood, and he doesn’t much like that he’s discrediting Judy like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forces a smile anyway. “Just the basics. She doesn’t need my tricks to win.” Don hopes he hears the missing </span>
  <em>
    <span>she doesn’t need to cheat to beat you, asshole.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damien laughs, uncoordinated and much louder than the conversation called for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I want to know is, what’d you two play for? I mean, it’s not as if money’s gonna do either of you much good, even if you had it with ya wherever you were stranded. Or any valuable objects or little trinkets. So what’d you and miss priss play for, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don has to intentionally wash down the red haze across his vision with his next sip. “Come off of it. You’re just pissed she beat you straight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, we’re not talking about me. Tell me this…” He drops his voice down so only Don can hear him.  “...Her tits look as nice without the shirt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even remember making a conscious decision to do it before his fist makes contact with his jaw. And he doesn’t even register that he’s done it until he sees Damien on the floor, eyes drooping. He’d had enough to drink Don knew he wouldn’t be getting back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple people turn around to watch the commotion, some barely look up before going about their business. It wasn’t exactly rare fists were used to settle disagreements among the crew, but it was rare that Don was one of the participants. Well, rare that he started them at least. He preferred talking his way out of things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Sit in the back, never raise your hand.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don! What the…!” Judy’s over Damien’s semi-conscious form before he can speak for himself, not that he cares to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a couple minutes before she has Damien set up with an ice pack and some pain killers for the morning, determining he’ll be fine after some sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s strange watching her in doctor mode with the addition of being intoxicated. All the determination is still there, but her movement is sluggish, and he can tell she’s frustrated at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes him want to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sentiment repeats when he’s watching her trying to walk on their way back to the Jupiter 2. He’s had a lot more practice in holding his liquor, so his walking isn’t affected, and he can tell she’s using him as a monitor of what’s straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It does, however, take a fair bit of concentration to get the Jupiter’s ramp open in the dim light with the world slightly more blurry than usual. So he doesn’t see her coming until she’s startlingly close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good?” His sideways glance catches her nod, so he looks back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you hit him?” Her words come slow, deliberate, and over-enunciated in that way they do when you’re trying to not sound drunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t minding his own business,” Don tries to say as casually as he can manage, ignoring that anger rising up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what we played for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winces. He’d hoped she wasn’t tuned into what Damien was saying at that point. So he bullshits the first thing he can think of. “Yeah, probably trying to figure out if I had more money on me than I was letting on. I think I still owe him a bit for our last game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snorts. “Don, I’m not that naive. I know he was asking if we played strip poker.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snaps his eyes to her, and she’s close already, but when she leans in...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hell, remember? Yeah, he’s going. Definitely. Because there’s a mental picture that goes with her saying that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Couple that with the fact her face is inches from his, and she’s leaning in still, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she’s going for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His conscience leaps in at the last second, and he leans back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a flicker of hurt, her expressions far less guarded than usual, and he knows he has to speak fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a bad idea, princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hurt turns into a steeled face in a second. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does a quick tumble through the reasons that would shut her down most quickly versus the ones that would have the least chance of hurting her. He lands on the closest thing to the truth he has to offer, and prays the universe is kind enough that she won’t remember it in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “A lot of reasons. I could make a list.” She’s looking at him, argument ready. There’s a coil of hair just in front of her ear that demands to be pushed back. He does, before he can stop himself. He’ll afford himself that luxury tonight, but he regrets it when she nuzzles into his hand. She’s way better at arguing than he is. He’s got one shot here to shut this down before it gets messy, and he knows she wouldn't take too kindly to the condescension of him “not taking advantage of her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks her right in the eye, then drops his mouth to her ear, half to be sure she hears him, half so she can’t decide she’s done hearing him talk and lock their lips anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “But most of all, I’m a selfish son of a bitch, and if I’m gonna know how you taste, I don’t want it muddled with moonshine. And If you’re gonna know what I taste like, I don’t want your memory of it fuzzy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s not easy to stun. He’d pat himself on the back if he weren’t so fucking scared out of his mind right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets the ramp down, and he says goodnight, consciously walking the other way to his room, not even leaving the opportunity of walking her to hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes a cold, cold shower before he can even think about going to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>